


Bathroom Blowies

by babyharbear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 15-Year-Old Harry, 17 year old louis, Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Breathplay, Crossdressing, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Louis takes pictures of Harry, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Top Louis, Underage Sex, i tried to cram a bunch of stuff into one, it's really cute trust me, we'll call him a splenda daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyharbear/pseuds/babyharbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, a senior, meets a cute boy Harry, a sophomore, in the school bathroom for a blowjob, and gets what he'd describe as the blowjob of his life, and also the boy of his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Blowies

Gotta wee, gotta wee, gotta wee.

That was all the senior Louis Tomlinson could think about as he ran quickly through the crowded hallway to the nearest bathroom. He found it, ran through the doors, and into the stall. He whipped out his dick, and let the fluid run through. Ahhh, that’s much better, he though to himself. Maybe the 10 boxes of apple juice he drank for $10 wasn’t worth it after all.

Oh well, $10 couldn’t hurt him.

He finished up, and as he was walking out noticed a bright pink message scribbled onto the wall. “Come back for blowjobs at 2:24” with a wink face and hearts all around it.

Was this dude for real? What a slut! Who the fuck just goes around giving random guys blowjobs at school? And who the fuck goes around receiving blowjobs from random guys at school? Not Louis, that’s for sure.

He was blushing, and blushing fiercely, just thinking about it, and thinking about it far too much for his liking. To be honest, he hadn’t really gotten a whole ton of anything since finals week had started, and he was getting a little desperate.

Seriously contemplating, he decided what the heck and just go for it, worst case scenario he gets a little embarrassed, no biggie.

—

Louis glanced nervously at the clock.

2:20

Okay, now seemed like a good time to ask. He threw his hand in the air, “Could I use the lavatory please?” He asked politely.

“Uh, we’re just about to start on the notes, but i suppose you could catch up. Make it quick.” The teacher replied.

“Thank you” He got up from his desk, grabbed his backpack, and hurried out of the class, and down here corridor to blowjob bathroom.

Oh God what if there’s a line? What if someone was just pranking him? Gosh, that’d be humiliating. But humiliation was his thing, if anything it’d be all very erotic.

Perfect, now he’s rocking a semi in the middle of the hallway, hopefully he won’t run into somebody-

"OOF!” He runs into some boy.

“Hey watch it, fresh!’ He says to the little 14 year old.

“Sorry, but you ran into me, dude, also I’m a sophomore??” He sassed back.

“Don’t be sorry ho, be careful.” Louis replied, and kept on walking to his destination.

Freshman are so insufferable, he thought.

He finally got to the bathroom, glad to see no one there, not sure if it’d be more awkward if he was alone or if the boy giving out blowies was here.

In walks, steppy sophomore who likes to run in to people, holding a bright pink something. Louis is not sure what exactly it is but it looks like... socks??

“Oh this is perfect” The small, curly-haired little boy says sarcastically.

“What? You followed me here, creep.” Louis said. The younger one started blushing a dark shade of red, and dipped his head below his shoulders. “Oh i caught you didn’t I? What’s your name?”

“Harry” He replied looking annoyed.

“Well, Harry, are you gonna wee or are you gonna stand here?” Louis said bossily.

Harry mumbled something incoherently. “What’s that? Speak up.” Louis bossed.

“‘M not here to wee.” He said embarrassingly.

“What? that doesn’t make any sense, why are you he-“ And then it hit him like a rock would hit a window, sending the glass shards of realization down the wall of his brain. “You’re blowie boy, aren’t you?” Harry’s blushing cheeks got impossibly darker.

“I’m not some sort of sexual superhero, don’t call me that.” Harry said unsurely.

“Well then, what can i call you?”

“You want the kinky version?” Harry’s supposed-to-be-innocent mouth spilled out.

“Lay it on me thick, baby” Louis supposed-to-be-dirty mouth spilled out. Harry giggled, grabbed the older’s hand and pulled him into the last stall on the right.

He sat Louis down, jumped in his lap, and whispered into his ear, “You can call me baby, princess, or little girl.” Wow, that sure is a list. Louis’ hands trailed lower to Harry’s hips, and squeezed him tight.

“Well, you really do have hips like a girl, baby.” Harry squirmed in his lap. “And, fittingly, I think you should call me daddy.” He squeezed his bum. Harry opened the zipper of his pants to reveal a light pink pair of panties underneath his skinnies.

“God, look at you. Been walking around like that all day?”

“Yes, daddy, waiting for you to come pull them off.”

“Well, good thing I got here when I did, look at yourself, all hard and needy” Louis said, gesturing to the red head of Harry’s cock peeking out of the lacy material. Harry grinds down needily, feeling the hard outline of Louis’ cock pressed up against him.

“Need your cock, need it now.” Harry gasped out.

“Where do you want it? Here?” Louis asked putting two fingers in his mouth. Harry gagged, oh this was gonna be fun. Harry’s eyes teared up already, and he nodded hurriedly, not being able to talk because of the hands in his mouth. “Then get on your knees, slut.”

“Yes, daddy” The younger got on the floor, eye level with Louis’ hard cock, hidden by his skinnies. “Can I? Please?” Harry asked innocently. Louis rubbed his cheek endearingly and gave a little half smile to how obedient Harry was being.

“You don’t even have to ask, princess.” Harry groaned at the pet name.

Harry lowered his hand to the pants and pulled them down along with the boxers until they were pooled at Louis’ ankles. He eyed Louis’ cock hungrily

“Well go on, then. Don’t exactly have all day do we?” Harry shook his head, and put the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, closing his eyes and hollowing his cheeks.

Louis’ hand traveled from Harry’s face up to his hair, and spread his palm through the luscious brown locks. “You’re so so pretty, baby, I always thought so.” Harry gagged a bit as he took his cock farther. “You don’t have to go so quick, you can take it easy.” Harry pulled up and wiped the saliva from his

“Thank you, daddy, but it’s alright, i quite like the choking.” He ended the pause, by quickly engulfing all 7” of Louis in one swift gulp. Louis gasped, moaned, then grabbed Harry’s hair and pulled him down further.

“Wow, you really are a slut. Look at you, on your knees for me already. God, we’ve only been here a few minutes, but you’re so eager to take a nice fat cock, aren’t you, babe?” Harry gagged harder at that, and Louis moaned, feeling the boy’s throat spasm around his length. “You said you liked the choking part of it, right?

“Well, let’s see how I can make it better for you.” Louis took his left hand to the bridge of Harry’s nose, and the younger’s eyes widened as he realized what Louis was gonna do. Louis took his pointer finger and thumb, and pinched Louis nostrils together, effectively stopping the boy from being able to breathe.

“You like that?” Louis asked rhetorically, and all Harry could do was nod his head furiously. “Your face is already getting red, but god it feels so good.” Harry’s throat was spasming uncontrollably now, squeezing Louis’ cock, milking the cum out of him. Louis let go of his nose and pulled him up by his arms, so as to let Harry breathe and stop himself from cumming in 3 minutes flat.

“You’re really good with your mouth, baby girl, but to be honest, you’ve been a bit of a slag lately, letting any boy stroll in here and use you. Take me for example, all I did ” Louis said, as he sat Harry down in front of the stall door.

“I’m sorry, daddy, you’re the only one i want now, i don’t want any other cocks, just yours, only yours. Please let me have it, I want to make you feel good.” Harry made grabby hands at Louis pelvis.

“No, no, no, if you wanna let all these boys use you, well add me to the list. You’re mine now and you’re gonna take what I give you.” He lowered his cock to Harry’s face and spread the pre cum and saliva up and down his face, rubbing himself into Harry’s creamy skin. “You look so pretty like this, all dolled up in daddy’s cum and your own saliva. I wish you could see what you look like right now.”

And suddenly, a bright kinky idea popped into Louis’ mind, Harry could practically see the lightbulb over his head. “You know what? You can see yourself.” Louis reached into his pant’s front pocket, and pulled out his cellphone.

“Now i can keep some memories for myself. Not that I’ll need them to wank, why would i wank when I have your mouth whenever I want, right baby?” Louis asked.

“Right.” Harry replied, breathless at what he was gonna let Louis do. He closed his eyes and heard the click of the camera shutter, and he felt so pretty and so wanted. Louis pulled him up by the chin and snapped a couple more.

“You’re beautiful baby, open your eyes for me.” Harry followed the instructions, and was blinded by the bright flash from the camera phone. “Now, let’s get my cock in you, open up, princess.” Louis pushed his cock in-between Harry’s lips and moaned after the break.

“You take cock so well, you were made for it weren’t you?” Harry nodded his head at that. “You really were, you look so pretty, so angelic, so beautiful taking my cock like this.” Harry heard the shutter go off once more, and opened his eyes to give Louis a better shot. Louis took the chance and snapped three quick pictures.

“God, you’re gonna love these, look so perfect. I think I might just have to frame them and hang em up in my room, that’d be nice decor, don’t you think?” Harry nodded once again, taking Louis cock impossibly deep. Louis held Harry’s head in place as he fucked his mouth hard, causing the younger boy to gag and Louis to go deeper feeling Harry's throat constrict against his cock.

“I’m close babe, let me paint you an even prettier shade of Harry.” The younger boy let go of Louis’ cock, and stuck out his tongue to swallow down Louis’ cum. A moan and a couple thrusts later Louis was releasing his load all over Harry.

The sticky and sweet substance landed in his hair, on his eyelashes, on his tongue and in his mouth. It went all the way down to his collarbones, and Louis spread the remaining over his cheeks.

Louis took the opportunity to snap 5 pictures from different angles of his sticky masterpiece on the canvas of Harry.

“You’re such a pretty little girl, Harry. You took my cock so well, let me cover you in cum,” Harry got the cum from his cheeks between his fingers and licked it from his hands. “Gosh, you’re an angel, you’re even eating what didn’t land in your mouth. You’re perfect.” Louis put his phone back into his pants, reached into his backpack and pulled up a baby wipe.

“Here you go” He said “A baby wipe for my baby.”

“Thank you, daddy.” Harry said, taking the wipe, and rubbing the cum off of himself. “I hope this doesn’t stain my shirt, i like this shirt”

“Yeah i like it on you.” Louis said. “Hey um, thanks for the uhh blow. Thanks a lot, it was fun.” Louis said nervously, lending Harry a hand to help him stand up. He shakily put his pants and boxers back on.

“It was fun for me too. Well, um I guess I should be heading out then.” Harry said grabbing his pack, and opening the stall door. Louis grabbed his hand quickly.

“Hey, um, class is almost over so it won’t matter if we miss. I have a car in the back parking lot, we could go grab some frozen yogurt if you want. My treat.” Louis said. Harry’s cheeks turned the color of fresh spring cherries.

“Yeah, I’d like that. I’d like it allot.” Harry replied, letting the older lead him out of the bathroom, and all the way into his car.

“You know, this car might come in handy one night when I sneak you out of your house and into my room.” Louis suggested.

“Great, so now not only are you my daddy, which is crazy enough, but you’re also my sugar daddy.” Harry replied cheekily.

“Let’s say Splenda daddy. I still have to work, and i’m not rollin in the dough.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a smut!  
> I'm open to constructive criticism, let me know if you liked it!


End file.
